A Pirate's Life For Me
by Emmelyn
Summary: Lissandra Plavalaguna is a legend. She discovers that she is the key to stopping a war that will kill every pirate in the Caribbean. She also stumbles upon an old love: Jack Sparrow. Thomas Fiddle of the Royal Navy gives her one day to stop Essil's war.
1. Prologue

A Pirate's Life For Me  
  
For Lisa McKim By Emma "Emmelyn" Ward  
  
Prologue  
  
Violent waves rushed across the ocean into the distance. The surface of the dark sea was wrapped in an intimidating fog. Enveloped by the mist was a ship, a myth some say, for this ship was not any mere pirate ship...  
It was The Silver Cloud. Many officers of the Royal Navy claimed 'The Cloud' a ghost ship, a carrier of death. Legends and stories were told about the notorious ship, with a crew that could kill on sight. The victims of The Silver Cloud could merely get a glimpse of the ship, wrapped in a drape of fog, before they would be shot dead.  
Alas, there are other stories. Those that live the raids from The Silver Cloud, report of a voice. Clear, and powerful, like a spell that is cast upon the mind and heart. They hear this lone voice, and nothing more. They look at the faces of surrounding officers and friends as they die. The arrows pierce swiftly and quietly. The receiver has nought a chance to say farewell, nor a chance to scream in pain and fear of leaving this cruel world. The arrows stream out of the sky, without any warning, save the sound of a maiden singing, that mingles with the wind and hangs in the air. It is a merciless tune of pain before the bodies of the dead are lost to the sea.  
Lissandra, The Silver Maiden, stood upon the bow of The Cloud, peering into the mist. Her long white dress floated in the breeze. A sad tune muffled by the wind, was upon her lips.  
  
The land is far The sea beyond And the endless sea flows ever on Through storm To the end of time Until the waves and wind are mine Cloud and fog Death at sea All shall cry All shall... die  
  
She squinted into the blank horizon of the sea. Through the fog, no ship was to be seen ahead. Still singing the soft tune, her eyes widened in an astonished fear. There was a sudden, quick ear-splitting noise. The sound was unmistakable. Cannon fire! She turned just in the moment to see the great silver-grey sails fall and cleave the deck in two. Water splashed upon the boats starboard side. A second cannon hit. The ship lunged into the depths of the powerful ocean, Lissandra gasped for air as she was swallowed by the waves. She swam to her captain. He was old and fragile, but had a twinkle in his eye and a burning desire for the sea in his heart. She struggled to lift the old man's head above the water. But quickly panic and fear overtook her body, and she became weary and tired. She could not support the weight of the Captain much longer. Slowly she sunk into the raging, cold water, preparing for the doom that should come in only seconds. Until, she felt something grasp her body and take the old man from her hands. She felt herself being pulled up, up towards the surface. Next thing she knew, she was looking into the dark starless night above her head and staring into the full moon. Then she knew no more. 


	2. Bellport

Chapter 1 - Bellport  
  
Lissandra awoke to the soft tune of church bells. Her eyes stung, and her head throbbed. She focused on the painted ceiling above her. It was a picture of two men. One had black hair and dark eyes. Dull eyes that seemed they'd never look any farther than what was in front of them. And the other man was leaning against a cart. This one was not as tall, and he was skinny. Around his neck was a pendant of a great silver thunderbird. It had a solid green stone in the centre.  
Lissandra sat up like a deer on a warning, her head shifting from side to side. Her eyes trailed across the room. Its walls were completely hidden by bookcases stuffed with books, papers, old armour and swords.  
She rose from her bed and slowly hobbled over to the bookcases. She ran her finger along the old dusty books reading their titles. She stopped at a small red book, torn at the edges and read the title aloud. 'Essil. Traitor of the South.' She looked about her and took the book from the shelf. She slowly turned the hard cover and looked at the old pages. As if on cue, the door opened, and a delightfully short, stout man with a generous smile trotted it. She hid the book in her cloak pocket.  
'Hello!' The man said cheerfully. He skipped over to a little table in the corner and started pouring cups of tea. Lissandra, quite confused at this point, watched the man carefully. He turned to her, each hand loosely held a teacup. 'Welcome to Bellport, Miss!'  
'Ah! Who are you?'  
'Have some tea. It'll warm you up. You look cold.' The man sat down on the bed.  
'Who are you?' Lissandra repeated, a little annoyed at his optimism.  
The man chuckled. (Yes that's right; he chuckled) 'Fiddle is my name. Thomas Fiddle. And I am an assistant to the Lieutenant Williams.'  
'Lieutenant?' Lissandra backed away from the man.  
'Come, come. Do not be afraid. Ask me anything you like.' Obviously he didn't know she was a pirate, so she played along.  
'What is that the painting on the ceiling for, I've seen that man before, the one with dark hair, reaching for the jewel.'  
'I doubt it. The man must have died hundreds of years ago.' Fiddle laughed. 'His name was Arolas. He was a separatist. Traitor, I say. He began Piracy. Said the poor shouldn't mingle with the rich, so he started a riot. On December 8th 1313 a big riot broke loose in this city. And he was the leader. They called themselves 'the Pirates', god knows why. They created a great many ships and sailed to Bellport. Luckily, 'the Monarchs', people like us, won and drove them to the sea. Or so legend says. They rode away on their ships forever torturing themselves to hunger and death. Anyway I'm just babbling.'  
'And the other man. Who is he?' Lissandra questioned.  
'His name was Essil. Arolas drove him out of the city. Some deal, or blackmail I suppose. Essil was a good man.'  
'He wasn't a traitor?'  
'Some believe that he deserted us in our hour of need. But that was 500 years ago. Anyway, I guess a lot has happened to you, miss. It must have been awful for you, being kidnapped by those filthy pirates. Those scoundrels! Especially to be captured by one so dissolute and corrupt as "The Silver Cloud".'  
'Scoundrels? No. They were kind, and almost magical. They only had a heart for freedom, like any other pirate.' Lissandra was now a little annoyed at the man.  
'Ah, so they feel freedom is drinking, scurvy, stealing, and murdering, eh?' Lissandra didn't reply. 'Here, Sit down. I imagine you need your rest.' The man got off the bed and motioned for her to lye down.  
Lissandra reached for a sword, already unsheathed (how convenient) that was leaning against one of the many bookshelves. She swung it up to Fiddle's throat.  
'I am not the kind of person you want to mess with.' Her voice was stern, barely wavering. 'Where are they? Where is the Captain?'  
Fiddle staggered, and looked at the blade held to his throat. 'Put the blade down! Explain yourself!'  
'Where are they?' She repeated.  
'They are dead, Miss. You need not worry.' Fiddle gave a weak smile and motioned for her to lower her sword.  
'Dead? All of them?'  
'Indeed, I do not know. I assume most drowned. But the captain, for sure, is dead.' Lissandra's eyes filled up with tears. She gave a hard thrust of her sword, tearing Fiddle's shirt.  
'Next time it'll be closer.' She warned Fiddle.  
'Please. I do not understand, what is wrong. We saved you.'  
'No! You killed my crew, my captain, and destroyed my ship.' She stared directly into Fiddle's eyes. 'You men know nothing. Shallow. Shallow is your knowledge and life. You live to others expectations; you leave nothing for your own pleasure. You are what people name you. Jolly, they say, so jolly you are.  
'I am the 'Maiden of the Silver Cloud'. 'Tis but a name, a title, a mere label, to sell fear into citizens to make yourselves heroes. That is the way of your world, isn't it? Perhaps it's just a simple race for power and control over the emotions and life of your fellow man? How pathetic.'  
Fiddle only replied, 'And pirates? Are they any different?'  
Lissandra shook her head and sighed. 'No.'  
Fiddle slowly stood up, as she lowered the blade. He took the sword from her hand, and dropped it on the floor. 'You are who you chose to be.' Fiddle said as he clasped her hands in irons.  
Lissandra smiled. 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me.' 


	3. Jack

Chapter 2 - Jack  
  
The Black Pearl, now the last remaining legend of the seas, was only sailing a few miles from the shores of Bellport, when the great Captain Jack Sparrow spotted a flaming shipwreck off shore.  
'Whoa!' He yelled. 'Take down the sails! Get the anchor.'  
'Why cap'n?' Asked the first mate, Gibbs. 'It could be a trap.'  
Jack squinted into the distance. There were no navy ships on the blue horizon. 'Let me tell you somethin', mate. Take a closer look at that ship. Notice anything?' Gibbs turned around; Jack peered over his shoulder and pointed at the ship. 'Look at the sails, the body... the colour.'  
'I don't see nothing different 'bout it, cap'n. It's got giant grey sails, with a white-silver body carved with spectacular detail. It seems to glimmer in the sun, shine if ye will.'  
'Exactly.' Nodded Jack.  
'I still don't get it.' Gibbs said. Jack rolled his eyes.  
'Tell me, mate, have you ever heard of the ship that glowed white, with giant sails?' Jack slowly waved his hand in the air. 'Have you ever heard of a ship that told a story of loss and fortune, death and glory? A ship with a mysterious, ravaging crew that could kill in a split second?' Jack paused, his voice cracked as he squinted. 'Have you ever heard of the Maiden's voice, which can pierce the soul and kill the heart? Have you ever heard the Voice? It's so sad. Calling out to the world. Calling for love.'  
By now the whole crew had surrounded Jack, listening to his tale. 'Nay, sir. I have never heard the voice. I have heard of it. Are you saying that that ship really,' Gibbs pointed, 'is the Silver Cloud?  
'That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm going down to it!  
And so, Jack Sparrow and Anna-Maria departed from the Pearl and paddled over to the wreckage.  
'Why did you choose me, Jack?' She asked. 'If you think anything will ever happen between...'  
'Us?' Jack interrupted. 'Again? No. I asked you to come with me, 'cause out of the others you are the smartest.' Anna-Maria laughed.  
'I was just wondering, Jack, what is so important to you about The Cloud?' He didn't answer. 'Your voice cracked when you spoke of it. It's like a memory that you don't want to remember.'  
Jack frowned and changed the topic. 'Tell me if you see anything or anyone. It's important.' The two searched the water, but only found broken pieces of wood. Finally Jack spotted something. He reached into the water and pulled out a silver pendant.  
'What is that?' Anna-Maria asked.  
He pocketed it. And smiled at back at Anna-Maria. 'It's a damn good thing we came across it. Keep going. We'll reach to the shoreline. Hopefully there were some survivors.'  
They paddled a good half-mile, before they saw sight of land.  
'Do you see anybody?' Anna-Maria asked him.  
Jack squinted. 'I don't see anyone by the shore.' They paddled a little closer to the shore. 'Over there! I see something moving. It's a boy. Quick!'  
They reached the boy in the water. He was struggled for a breath of air. A great weariness was on his face. He had been like this for hours. Jack helped him aboard.  
'Oh god! Please don't kill me!' the boy was panicking and squirming between his breaths. Jack rolled his eyes, pulled out his pistol and pressed it against the boy's head.  
'You're either going to shut up and come with us, we'll give something to eat, maybe a beer if you're lucky and then you'll tell us what we need to know, or you can keep screaming and die. Waddya say to that, mate?' half in confusion and amazement the boy stopped squirming.  
  
The afternoon was now late, and evening was approaching. Now back on the Pearl, the crew gave the man some hot soup, and, much to Mr. Gibbs detest; they gave the boy some beer. He was young for a pirate. His long, wavy jet- black hair covered his face. But his eyes were sea blue, softening his expression.  
'You were a sailor on The Silver Cloud?' Jack handed him a blanket and sat down beside him. The boy nodded. 'What's your name?'  
'Evan, sir. Evan Eronel.'  
'That is an odd name. Eronel you say?'  
'Aye, sir. The crew of The Cloud all had odd names. Perhaps names in a different language, I do not know.'  
'And the Silver Maiden, do you know her?' Jack asked.  
Evan gulped. 'Aye sir. I knew her.' Jack smiled, 'I know what you are going to ask. Who is she? I cannot say myself. She's just a woman. Strong and powerful, but she...' The boy suddenly realized Jack was holding his pistol in his right hand. 'Sir, why do you need that?'  
'In case you stop in the middle of a sentence.' Evan's eyes were round with fear and he quickly apologized. But when Jack's expression softened Evan knew he was in no trouble. 'The thing about me, mate, is that I'm always semi-serious, and semi-joking. Best not to confuse me with being one or the other. But let's cut down to the chase. Where is she?'  
'She was taken by Navy when our ship fell. She was taken to Bellport.'  
'Then it looks like we'll be taking a trip to Bellport.' 


	4. Backup Plan

Chapter 3 - Backup plan  
  
Lissandra tried to shake the steel door of her cell. The bars didn't budge. She sat on the cold stone floor and leaned against the wall. Boredom took over her mind, so she started to sing.  
  
When paths and roads are at an end  
Sail the wide blue sea   
When wheel and cart are beyond mend  
Set sail to thee  
After dirt and stone and green grass  
Leave the docks behind  
When gone is thy bonnie lass  
A new one you must find  
When life is gone, sunk below  
To the sea you must go  
After sword has split and broken bow  
To the sea you must go...  
  
'Hey! Maiden!' She heard a voice beneath the window. 'It's me.' Lissandra approached the window and pressed her face against the cold iron bars.  
'Who are you? Where are you?' She asked. Suddenly a face popped up in front of hers. He had a huge smile, as his head cocked to one side. Lissandra didn't laugh. 'Jack Sparrow.'  
'Lissandra, darling!'  
'Come to laugh at me?'  
'Well, I would, if you were someone else.' Jack's smile faded. 'But laughing at you wouldn't seem right then, would it mate?' Jack looked below him. 'I have a friend to deliver to you here. Said his name was Evan Eronel.'  
'Evan? He's alive?'  
'He's fine. We saved him. Anyway, more importantly,' Jack said, 'At ten o'clock tonight the Navy will transport you into the city jail. As they are doing so, you'll be on the open city streets. Are you ready to make the getaway of your lifetime.'  
'Lifetime?' Lissandra smirked in disbelief of this outrageous offer.  
'There will be two hundred Navy officers and guards all around the city tonight. And only three of us.'  
'Why that many?'  
'Tomorrow is December the 8th.'  
'The pirate's war?'  
'Essil's war. On the night of the 7th they had two hundred watching the city. After no war came they all went home. The next morning, the exact same two hundred officers were found in their beds lying in a puddle of blood. But that is not what I'm bothering you for. Be ready tonight. We will be on the left side of the battlement until then.'  
'What are you going to do?' Lissandra yelled, but they disappeared.  
Lissandra waited tired and cold in the cell. Only once did a guard pass by and find her laughing. He was astonished. And asked curiously, 'What are you laughing at?'  
Lissandra had a mad glimmer in her eye. 'Oh nothing! Just the little voices.'  
The man moved on and never came back.  
  
It was almost nightfall when another guard came to claim Lissandra and drag her to the jail. Without a word he tied her hands together. He was gentle; he could sense her, well, 'innocent' side. He held her forearm and directed her out the building.  
Once outside, an ill-mannered lout, who sported a nauseating smell of liquor on his breath, greeted the man and his prisoner. He grabbed Lissandra from the guard and stood her in front of him. His eyes traveled from her face, down and back up. 'You're a stupid girl. What did you do, eh? Sleep with the wrong man?' The malicious man spat at the ground, where a skinny black cat happened to be sitting. The cat, startled at the contact between the gross saliva and it's soft fur, gave a loud screech and bolted off like lightning.  
'Captain,' the guard quietly said. 'She is that the Maiden of The Cloud.' The drunken man looked at the guard, then Lissandra, then back at the guard. His face was blank.  
'I know.' He nodded. 'Let's get this over with.' He motioned towards a towering building across the way.  
The captain pushed Lissandra forward roughly, but she said no word and avoided his gaze.  
Just reaching the doors to the city jail, Lissandra lost all hope in Sparrow. Where was he? But just as the doors were being opened, Jack whistled.  
'You there! Come here!' The captain demanded Jack.  
'Aye, sir?'  
'Who be you, so late at night?'  
'I be the same person I am during the day.' The captain was not amused by Jacks antics. 'If you do not speak, sir, then we will force you.'  
Jack smiled. 'Actually,' Jack blushed. 'I confess. I am none-other than the great, the glorious, the unequalled, and inimitable: Captain Jack Sparrow. And I ask you two fine gentlemen to release the lady. Otherwise...' Jack leaned towards the men. 'You won't wake up... tomorrow.'  
'I don't respond well to threats, Mr. Sparrow.' He took out a pistol and held it to Jack's head. 'And I don't respond to pirates.'  
'Lucky for me though, mates, I always have a backup pl...' Jack started, but his gaze was lost. 'Now, there's something you don't see every day!' He pointed. The man turned around to see what was Jack was pointing at. But Jack quickly grabbed Lissandra and yelled. 'Run!' And so they did. 


	5. Eronel the Young

Chapter 4 - Eronel the Young  
  
It wasn't long until other officers had joined the captain and guard in the chase. Jack and Lissandra ran through the streets, ducking into dark back streets and hiding in the shadows. They came across a lonely lane, and stopped to catch their breaths.  
'That was the cheapest trick in the books.' Lissandra said.  
'Well, it worked.'  
'Not for long.' Lissandra sat down. Her breath was heavy. 'You said Evan was alive?'  
'Aye.'  
'Where is he?'  
'He's safe for now, but not for much longer.' Jack wearily pointed to the left of the battlement. 'The Black Pearl is anchored about a mile north of Bellport. Evan is waiting for us with two horses somewhere behind the battlement's left side. We're going to have to run from here to there, without being blown to bits.'  
'It'd seem a bit easier though.'  
'What would?'  
'Being blown to bits.'  
Jack smiled. 'Pessimist.'  
'Are you labelling me? I'm a realist. We have no chance of getting here to there. I can see about a fifty guards as we speak. Each one has a gun ready. What do you expect to do? Walk to the other side with the Navy firing hundreds of bullets at us?'  
'You should know me better, darling.' Jack smirked. 'I expect us to run to the other side with the Navy firing hundreds of bullets at us'  
Lissandra sighed. 'I guess I should be thanking you, Jack.'  
'I'm waiting.'  
'But I'm not going to.'  
'And why's that.'  
'Because that's what you want.'  
'No it's not.' Jack and Lissandra paused and caught each other's eyes. She knew what was coming. Jack leaned toward her and their jaws locked in an indelicate kiss. His fingers ran down her face and then clasped her hand tightly. Lissandra pulled away shaking her head.  
'We can't. I'm sorry. I can't let you do this.'  
'When will you let me?'  
'Once we are dead. We cannot wait here any longer. We will go on your count.'  
'Alright,' Jack held Lissandra's hand and they leaned forward. 'Three... two...' He glanced at Lissandra. She looked mystical. Her blood red and dark black hair was blowing off her face. Her deep blue eyes were clear like glass. She seemed sad to him, and cold. Once again he drew his gaze forward. She squeezed his hand tightly. 'Don't let go.' He whispered. 'One! Run!'  
'Twas at this moment that Lissandra, daughter of the Cloud, took up her significant other's pistol. The Royal Navy, the guardians of the free peoples of Bellport, were defeated. Well, not quite. In fact, Sparrow's gun had no bullets in it and they were merely running from one end of the long street to the other. All the while, the Navy was shooting hundreds of bullets at them.  
'Lissandra!' She could hear Jack yelling her name as they ran through the mine of bullets that were flying about them. She kept running, only to find that Jack's hand wasn't in hers. Where had he gone? The only thing she could see behind and ahead were more Navy officers shooting bullet after bullet. She couldn't stop, but couldn't go on forever. She was becoming weary and tired. She felt herself become limp and on the brink of collapse as dark thoughts took over. She stopped running, and was about to give in, but for a familiar cry. It was a young voice. Soon all thought was wiped from her mind and an image of a boy with dark locks of hair, sea blue eyes and a generous smile that revealed every tooth in his mouth came into her head.  
'Eronel.' She said aloud. And even as the words were released from her lips a great stead galloped beside her.  
'Your hand m' lady!'  
Lissandra felt a smile break upon her face. 'Evan.' She whispered and their hands came in contact and she swung herself over the horse. The horse's speed increased with every step it took. Onward and onward through the crisp night.  
But something happened then, that Lissandra did not intend; Evan was shot by the most unlikely person imaginable. Thomas Fiddle, of Bellport. For the time would soon come when Fiddle would shape the fortunes of all.  
'Evan!' Lissandra held him tightly. The horse slowed its gallop. 'No!'  
'Keep going! We cannot stop!' Jack yelled to her as he galloped past on his own horse. 'Com'on!'  
Lissandra had no choice but to keep going on. She wouldn't let go of the poor boy. She could feel the warmth leaving his body, his hands becoming cold and clammy. His breaths were short heavy as he mumbled between them.  
The Navy gave up after almost an hour of strait riding. Lissandra's white dress was covered with red stains from the blood of Eronel. At last the Pearl was in view of the riders and the urgency was lifted.  
'We must stop!' Lissandra yelled. With no word or sign Jack did as she wished. They lay Eronel on the beach. His wound was deep and bled freely.  
'Miss?' The boy whispered.  
'I am here, Evan.'  
'I am glad,' he choked, 'that you are safe.'  
'Don't talk. You will be fine. You are a brave boy.'  
'No m' lady. I did what any man would do.'  
'Man?' Lissandra laughed. 'Evan, you are the bravest man of the Cloud and will be until the day you...' Lissandra stopped.  
'...die , m'lady. 'Tis the word you're looking for.'  
'Oh, Evan!' Lissandra came to tears, but Evan just smiled.  
'Sing. Today I shall leave this world, but I would rather have you sing, than go in silence. Please sing.' And with that Evan closed his eyes and muttered, 'Lissandra, don't morn for me.' It was the first time he had uttered her name aloud to her, and it would be the last time.  
Lissandra tasted the bitter salt of her tears as she lamented.  
  
What will come?  
After moon and sun  
Those days I waited  
What days befall?  
And days bygone  
That you departed  
And left me lone and distant  
Only to grieve existence  
  
I shall wait  
Under fading moon  
Singing death and doom   
When all is gone   
And you besiege   
From thought in me   
I shall wait and lonely be   
Until we meet beyond the sea  
  
'Here lies,' Lissandra stood over the body, 'Eronel the Young. Pirate of the Silver Cloud, age of nineteen.' The only other soul to watch the death of Eronel was a skinny black cat, lying quietly underneath the cool shadows of the palm trees. 


	6. Of Ties and Loose Ends

Chapter 5 - Of Ties and Loose Ends  
  
Evan's body was given to the sea and there it would lye forever. But Lissandra and Jack spoke no more of Eronel, to her bidding.  
'I never knew you could ride a horse.'  
'Neither did I.' Jack replied. 'It's ironic though,' he started, 'the horses name was Nutcracker.'  
Lissandra burst into laughter, which Jack, obviously, didn't approve of much.  
'Jack,' She inquired, 'Was it just mere luck that you stumbled onto my path and saved my life, or was there a reason?'  
'I was looking for ye.' Jack admitted without restraint. 'I didn't tell anyone, because no one knows about...' Jack reached into a pocket. 'This.' He pulled out the pendant. 'I found it in the water near your shipwreck.' Lissandra took the pendant from his hand. It was a great silver bird that bore a solid green stone.  
'Essil's stone.' Lissandra reached for it. 'Why do you need it?'  
'Not I.' Jack looked offended. 'For someone who fancies herself smart, you really are clueless.'  
'Spare me the antics.'  
'It is December 8th tomorrow. Tortuga is in an uproar. They are attacking Bellport. The Navy expects this. When the sun goes down, the pirates are going to start their attack.'  
'But that's less that a day.'  
'We will be wiped out. There is no chance for victory. The Navy are too many. They can strike from all angles.'  
'What does that have to do with me?'  
'Everyone has believed one version of the story. Essil, the governor of Bellport, was given a stone in truce from Arolas, the governor of the "lesser" men. But Arolas became jealous and asked for the stone back, for he swore an oath to Essil, that for as long as he bares the stone and his heirs to follow, they will be allies. Essil refused. But Arolas was not a stupid man. He found a way to destroy the deal. What should happen if there was no heir, and Essil should die himself or at least be banished?  
'At the age of two, Essil's only son, was brutally murdered. Arolas came to the funeral, and offered once more to destroy the truce.  
'It was no secret that Arolas was preparing for a war. He had started a militia among his people, but having no skill, spear or money, his army was weak. It was merely a pitchfork mob desperate for riches.  
'Arolas had a fair lot of supporters and connections. He ordered a list of the names and shift of each guard in Bellport. On the sixth of December, he told Essil that they would attack the next day, save only he gave him the jewel.  
'Of course Essil knew that whether he gave up the jewel or not, Arolas would attack. And he told this to Arolas. So Arolas asked Essil to give up his position as governor and give him the jewel, and only then he would not attack. Essil had but one choice. He accepted. 'His resignation was very public, as all he took was his horse and a cloak. He kissed his wife goodbye and galloped out of Bellport, never to return.  
'On the seventh the city readied itself for the war, but it didn't come. Assuming Arolas had fulfilled his end of the deal, the guards went home and the city relaxed. But on the morning of the eighth the guards were dead. That night Arolas unleashed a war. It lasted three days and three nights. But Bellport was not defenceless. They were better-equipped and still out- numbered Arolas' army. 'The Pirates' they called themselves. Arolas' pirates lost, and were driven to the sea, where they boarded many ships and sailed away.'  
Lissandra was quiet.  
'I'm a good story-teller, aren't I, mate?'  
'No.' Lissandra was thinking. 'I mean yes, you are, but I don't understand what Essil has to do with me.'  
'You have his stone.'  
'So? Why do I have it? There is something missing from your story.'  
'But that's why I need you. There is a reason that you have it. We have to figure it out before we all die.'  
'Essil had no heir?'  
'Weren't you paying attention?'  
'If he had an heir, then all we'd have to do is give the stone to him.'  
'He had none.'  
'Then there is no way to stop the war.'  
'There has to be a way.' Jack insisted.  
'"Essil: Traitor of the South."'  
'I beg your pardon?'  
'The book!' Lissandra reached into an inside pocket of her silver-white cloak and pulled out the old, tattered book. 'I found it in Tom Fiddle's house.'  
'Excellent. So we know one version of the story, and we know Essil has no living heir. We don't know why you have the pendant, where Essil went after he was banished, or what happened to Arolas. There are so many loose ends!'  
'And so few ties.'  
Jack paused in thought. 'Unless you are a descendant of Arolas.'  
'What must I do?'  
'Start reading that damned book.' 


	7. The Bottom of the Last Page

Chapter 6- Bottom of the last a Page  
  
True to Jack's word, Tortuga was in an uproar. Drunkenness and violence. Beer and guns. Women and, well, woman. Though some would say it was no different than normal, there was, in fact, a presence of war.  
As the crew of the Pearl walked, actually it was more of a strut, though the main street, the citizens stopped their business and gaped at the proud captain.  
There is no other word that one might use to describe Jack Sparrow. He was proud of his name, his looks, his cleverness and quickness to trick and undermine even the most educated man and, lastly, his ship, The Black Pearl. Some might call him a conceited egotistical fool, which, no doubt, is probably true in some sense, and some may call him a misguided soul, depending of course, how religious and self-righteous one is. But all in all, at the end of the day, Captain Jack Sparrow was just simply proud.  
Walking down the arid streets they could hear many whispers among the crowd and soon came to realize that it was not the sight of the infamous captain but Lissandra that drew their eyes. 'Look! Look! It is she, the Maiden!' The murmurs soon broke into loud conversation and the result of that was finger pointing and yelling.  
But even that did not stop the crew- well, it made Lissandra very consciously aware of herself and she became very uncomfortable, as one would if strangers were pointing and talking about you- but it wasn't until one rather large lady with a booming voice yelled, 'Look! She bares the thunderbird! Arolas has come at last.' that Lissandra really worried.  
Cheers broke throughout the city and much merry-making, as one might say, and celebrating occurred. The crew stopped at a rather 'cozy' bar to warm up.  
'Waddya wan'?' The bar tender asked.  
'What you have?' replied Lissandra.  
'Rum.'  
'Only rum?'  
'Yeah'  
'Then why do you ask people what they want?'  
'Do ya' like causin' problems, missy?' The bar tender was a quite miffed.  
'Rum, please.' She nodded.  
Lissandra turned to Jack. 'What do we do now?'  
'What do you have? Is there anything that could possibly help us?'  
'Anything that could, would be lost now.'  
'Why?'  
'The Cloud is gone.'  
They were in Tortuga for almost an hour, but Jack grew restless and decided that they must change their plans and leave at once, but as they crew of the Pearl started back to the ship, they were run down by a merciless mob asking for a speech from the Maiden.  
She stood on top of a barrel. 'My fellow pirates and friends, it is already early morning,' Many cheers, 'of the eighth of December. The sun has not yet risen. And I ask it not to.' There was a silence across the crowd. 'Five hundred years ago today we were defeated by the "Monarchs". But we forget that it was not them who had decided on the war. It was not them who were bent on it. It was Arolas. I ask you, please, to not fight. Because what good can come from it?' The crowd did not speak but the sounds of several guns being made ready were loud enough for  
Lissandra. She had no choice. 'To war!' She yelled. The crowd cheered.  
  
Back at the Pearl now, Lissandra was quite frustrated. She was quickly skimmed through the book.  
'Ah! Here we go! It's at the bottom of the last page.' she yelled. The crew crowded around her as she read aloud.  
'"After his banishment Essil wanted to stay hidden. There was no friend for him, no one he could trust. He disguised himself in a black and red cloak. He grew his hair long and dyed it different colours. He went by the name Eronel."'  
Lissandra stopped. 'Evan was his heir. The one person who could stop this war is dead.'  
'And, ironically, it was Essil's people who, killed him.' Jack interrupted. 'Keep reading.'  
'"Eronel was now vengeful and angry and went in search of Arolas and his pendant. For four years he searched and searched. At last, he found Arolas unprotected and very drunk. And though it was not respectful to kill a man from behind, he was too furious to care. He killed Arolas on the spot and then fled the city.  
'"The name Eronel was no longer safe for him and once again he changed it to..."' Lissandra stopped.  
'What? What did he change it to?' Jack inquired.  
Lissandra ignored his question and kept on reading. '"He built a great white ship. And sailed..."' her voice faded and she stopped reading aloud. Her eyes scanned the page. Finally she said. 'Holy Crap!' and closed the book.  
'What? What? Tell me!'  
'His ship...' Lissandra looked traumatized. 'Evan and I... Essil... We...' Lissandra's face became pale. Jack held her. Her fingers tightly curled around the pendant. 'We must go to the wreckage. Now!' 


	8. Possible Truth

Chapter 7 - Possible Truth  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl fell silent as they reached the wreckage of the Cloud. Lissandra stood at the bow of the ship; her face was solemn as they came across the broken body of the white ship. The tip of the great sails barely reached above the water.  
'Lissandra?' Jack tried to comfort her. 'The Cloud's time came, and there was nothing you could have done. Don't grieve for the lost ship.'  
'Lost? But it is not lost. If it were lost than I wouldn't be looking at it.' Her expression changed into madness. 'No, no! 'Twas not lost, it was misplaced. I misplaced my ship and now I have found it. Together at last: the ship and me. The End.'  
Jack was quiet as Lissandra's face went grave once more.  
'Why are we here?' He asked  
'Where?'  
'Here. Why did you need to see the Cloud again? Don't tell you missed it!'  
Lissandra let her head drop. 'Evan was the heir of Essil. Therefore, it was Essil's ship. But he changed his name to...' Lissandra stuttered, 'Plavalaguna.'  
'What's a Plavalaguna?'  
'Me.'  
Jack jumped backwards. His eyes were practically popping out of his head, not that they actually were, but they were wide and bulgy as ones eyes usually become when hearing surprising news; like 'Hunny, I'm pregnant.' Or possibly, 'I slept with your sister.' Or even, 'Yeah, about your baby...' So really, as it would seem, Jack's eyes were 'popping' out of their sockets. Where were we now? Oh. Yeah!  
'Evan and I are, or were, siblings. And it makes sense. We had same dark hair, blue eyes and always had a strong connection with each other, more so then other crew members.'  
Jack squinted his eyes (Don't worry, I won't try to explain how) in thought.  
'But doesn't that mean we're done?' Jack pointed out. 'If you are an heir of Essil, and you have the pendant, then we can end this right now.'  
'But don't you see! I have the pendant and my word without so much as an explanation on how I got it. Who's going to believe that? No one knows Essil got the pendant back. They think I am Arolas' hier!'  
'So what are you planning to do?'  
'Essil wasn't stupid; maybe he knew something like this would happen. We need more proof. Something that Essil created himself.'  
'What's that? Unless it is a family tree, I'm not catching on here!'  
'Essil built the ship!'  
'That's very good for him. But how does that help us, mate."  
Lissandra rolled her eyes. 'The ship! The ship is our clue!'  
'How?'  
'He told his life story with carvings on the ship's body. There has to be an answer.'  
'And what if there isn't?'  
'Then it'll be my word and the pendant.'  
And so, our hero's embarked on a journey into the depths of the dark, blue, ravaging, violent, cruel etc. sea to look for a possible clue, that may not exist, that carries the fate of all pirates everywhere... Cool!  
The day was already mid-afternoon when the crew started searching the ship. But, thankfully, it wasn't too long until Mr. Gibbs called out. 'Hey! Hey! I think found something!'  
Lissandra quickly made her way over too him. He showed her the carvings. She studied them carefully; her fingers ran across the carvings. It then seemed a great weight was lifted from her shoulders; she even smiled.  
And it was that smile that made Jack smile and when Jack smiles than it means he's happy and when he is happy the crew smiles. But then, he also smiles when he is unhappy and has gone temporarily mad. So really, I have no point except that Jack was smiling... and the crew.  
Lissandra ordered the crew to strip the carving off the side of the ship. The arving contained a picture of Essil stabbing Arolas, who was holding a bottle of rum. Engraved beside it was a message which read 'A stab in the back, for a stab in the back. I damned Arolas' life, and took back mine, along with my Thunderbird of amity.'  
After their business was completed, the currently content crew returned to their ship with new spirits. 


	9. A Heavy Conversation

Chapter 8 - A Heavy Conversation  
  
Lissandra was quiet now, like one in deep thought. Once again Jack found her irresistible; her eyes were a million miles away, her lips tight and hopeful and her hair was blowing off her face.  
When, finally, Jack gathered his courage he spoke.  
'Why do you grieve for yourself, Lissandra?'  
'Because I have no one else to grieve for. Do you think me selfish?'  
'I think you're brave.'  
'Brave? I'm not brave.' Lissandra slowly spoke each word. 'I'm frightened.'  
'Of what?'  
'I don't want to make a choice.'  
'What choice?'  
'Jack...' She started, but before she could say anything, his lips were pressed against hers. 'Oh, Jack!' She whispered. He moved away from her mouth now, and trailed down her neck. Lissandra pushed him away.  
'Why do you that?' He yelled.  
'What?'  
'Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away.' Lissandra was quiet. Tears streamed down her face. 'What are you afraid of, Lissandra?'  
'I don't know. I guess I'm afraid of us. Of me and you and what will become of us.'  
'Why?'  
'I don't want to have a choice.'  
'What choice!'  
'Between you, Jack! When the end comes, I don't want to make a choice between you and the rest of my life.'  
'But love is living.'  
'And what if I'm blind to it? What if you don't really love me and I don't love you?'  
'That is a decision you will have to make.'  
'But I don't want to.'  
'Lissandra...' Jack put his hand on her face. 'I hurt you once upon a time. I don't want to do it again.' Jack's eyes were glazed with tears, but he still had a smile on his lips. 'I promise, Lissandra, I promise I won't hurt you, ever.'  
'I told you before; don't make me promises that you can't keep.'  
'I'm not. I won't.'  
It may have been the current situation, or Jack's really sexy voice, but Lissandra felt as if her heart had just been speared and there was only way to fix it... CENCORED  
... Lissandra lay awake. Jack's warm body lay next to hers, and in the moment she thought she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. For hours she watched him, all the while wishing he would open his eyes. She didn't know why, but she wanted to gaze into them. She had never seen him this peaceful before, for that matter, she had never seen him asleep before. She wanted to kiss his soft lips and play with his dreadlocks. She wanted to un- braid his beard and let him go wild with ferocity and passion.  
It was after this thought, that she became very aware of herself and her feelings. 'Oh no!' She said to herself. 'I've fallen...' 


	10. Half the Battle is Getting There

Chapter 9 – Half the Battle (Lover's Quarrel)  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that issued itself over the Pearl. Lissandra became awkwardly aware of herself, and more than once found Jack staring at her, but every time she peered back at him, over her shoulder, he would turn away. She even found herself annoyed at his behaviour and getting irritated by his actions.  
Lissandra's main focus, however, was ahead, although thoughts of Jack still lingered at the back of her mind. The shoreline of Bellport was still barely visible. With less than an hour until sunset, they could already here the thunder of gunshots as it lit the sky like lightning.  
'The war has already begun.' Lissandra said in a drone voice.  
'Dammit!' Jack cried, running to Lissandra, 'We've got company!' He pointed northward, where a Navy ship sailed closely behind.  
Lissandra's expression didn't change as she watched the ship, and the crew grew anxious waiting for a command. Finally Lissandra turned to Jack.  
'Well' Said he.  
'Well!? I'm not the Captain!' Lissandra yelled in utter frustration, 'I'm not the one who has the right or power to give commands to an insolent crew, on behalf of an arrogant man such as yourself!'  
'Nor are you one to keep your temper!' Jack yelled back. 'What did I do?'  
'One, you broke my heart.'  
'I'm sorry. Do you know how many women I had to sleep with to get over you?'  
'Two!' She yelled, ignoring his last remark. 'You think of nobody save yourself.' Jack rolled his eyes. 'And three, Jack, I...' Lissandra stumbled. 'I don't want to fall in love with you again. I want to hate you.'  
Once again an awkward pause fell, and everyone waited for Lissandra to catch her breath. Jack was almost snow white with disbelief.  
'Jack!' She said quite harshly. 'Put up the white flag.'  
'You cannot command me.' Said Jack in an enraged tone of voice, which even Lissandra knew it not existed. 'You ever repeat those words to me, madam, than prepare your last breath.'  
'Why? Would it hurt your pride? You're arrogance?' Lissandra was smiling. 'You're uncontroversial ego? How about your vanity?' Jack was almost shaking in hatred for these words she spoke. 'And what of you're love, captain Sparrow? Would surrendering kill your love for me?'  
'Are you done now?' Jack said calmly. He gave a charming smile, and continued in the same manner. ''Cause unlike you, who would rather waste all of our short time with inane finger pointing and arguments, I would like to cut to the point.'  
Lissandra waited in silence. Jack paced the deck. 'We cannot be captured and we cannot fight. We cannot out run them.'  
'There is nothing, Jack. Only luck. We have to outrun them.'  
And, alas, these last words were spoken and the Pearl went with tremendous speed to Bellport. Jack and Lissandra stayed clear of each other. And other than the whispers among the anxious crew, the Pearl was as soundless as a dark, cool night.  
The Navy ship was closing in, and Lissandra soon accepted that they wouldn't make it.  
'We have to fight!' Lissandra cried.  
'Ready the cannons. Load them, you ingrates!' Jack yelled over the crew. 'Prepare your pistols.'  
It was now Lissandra's turn, once more, to admire Jack. His eyes were round and shone of war. It was a side she hated about humans; war and hate. 'Jack' she whispered to herself. She smiled and lost herself in his eyes once more. The light of the rising moon and setting sun was caught in their depths as if they contained within them such hope and courage that he almost looked like an ancient God. And it was now that she understood her desire, her weakness, to look into his forgiving eyes that show his true self, not the rugged, proud and brilliant pirate, but the sensitive, inspired man that she had once fallen for long ago and that all this quarrelling with him because she was mad at herself for falling in love with him before and loving him still now.  
Jack turned and their eyes met. He gave a weak smile between his breaths and hurried off. Lissandra just stood draped in thought and memory. She once again thought of whether it was worth desiring him. Did she really want him? Or was she like a little girl who wants something she doesn't have, and then when she gets it she throws it away because she's too impatient to think about it. But this was different, she thought. This was something she loved, and she didn't throw it away because she was impatient, but because she was afraid of love and most of all very uncomfortable with herself. Hearing the sound of cannon fire, she decided now was no time to think about her love problems, but she should focus on her saving life now.  
  
She snapped out of her a trance just in time to she the first cannon of the Navy come short. And they kept on coming like black stars shooting through the air with a horrid and deadly power, but the Pearl sailed strong through the storm of cannons.  
'Lissandra.' Jack called out.  
'Yes.'  
They stood face to face now. Both were flushed with embarrassment, but Jack, being the charming gentleman (hardly) gave a polite smile and nodded. Of course Lissandra found his smile quite becoming and appealing.  
'Now is hardly the time for quarrelling, so I ask your allegiance. Lissandra?' He held out his hand in gesture.  
An amiable smile broke out on her own face. And she placed her hand gracefully in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers. And although he was obviously trying to be overly charming, she did not notice his bad acting, but stared into his eyes. She never, even once, withdrew her gaze on them. They were fascinating to her.  
The Pearl fired cannon after cannon until, finally, a hit! They cheered in triumph, but the battle was not over, the ship still sailed. The Navy soon hit the Pearl, and although barely damaging the huge body, the ships confidence degraded and a more serious tone was on them. Alas, Jack thought they would be there forever, they had no plan and the battle was going too slow for his enthusiasm to last.  
'We have to get closer!' Said he.  
'It's too dangerous.' Lissandra yelled back.  
Jack simply sighed; it was enough to guilt trip Lissandra and so the Pearl turned and sailed ever closer to the Navy ship.  
Cannonballs flew this way and that way, when finally the Navy ship started to go under and the pirates cheered in victory. The Navy crew was brought aboard the Pearl, but Jack, being quite obnoxious and proud, but kind hearted, simply explained their plans and asked for their help. The Navy was a little hesitant on their answer but agreed. Jack had used his persuasive skills yet again. The Navy captain was to explain the situation to the governor and show him the documents of proof.  
Through the deep crystal night Bellport was easy to spot. The sky above it was on fire and the sounds of rampage flickered in the wind. Ahead they could see ships anchored along the shore, each were firing cannons. The Pearl stopped just west of the large town and they departed from the black luminous ship.  
'What we need is a good plan. We have to get Lissandra safely ashore and most importantly we have to get everyone's attention on her. Any ideas?' Jack asked the crew.  
'Aye!' Said one pirate. 'She could take her cloths off.' The men roared in agreement, but Lissandra shook her head and blushed. Jack eyed everyone and eventually the laughter died down. 'No,' he said to Lissandra's delight. 'I have a better idea ... pssst pssst... inane chatter... psst... whisper, whisper...' 


	11. Battle on the Battlement

Chapter 10 - Battle on the Battlement  
  
Under the starless night Lissandra and the Navy had excellent cover. Mr. Merlin, the Captain of the ship, and who was a rather old, skinny man with a voice like a little boy going through puberty, promised he'd send word to the governor and do anything in his power to stop the riot.  
Before leaving Jack behind, they spoke few, but passionate words to each other.  
'Lissandra. My love. Listen to the voices in your head.' Jack said.  
'I am.' Replied she. 'If this day should end in heartbreak, know that I love you, believe that I am here and for gods sake give me a friggin' hot kiss!'  
And with these words, they departed, after their "hot" kiss of course. She ran from the bushes as swift and light as a fox. Her silver cloak was exceptional cover from the Navy, but, being a woman, she was afraid the pirates might mistake her for a civilian. But it was no time to worry about these details. She ran to the top of the battlement and looked out beyond the fort. And then it happened...  
  
A tune rang out across the city. Everyone stopped and stared. And there, atop the battlement stood a lone figure against the moon with a flowing gown and a silver cloak and it's black and blood red hair blowing in the wind.  
  
When the stars have disappeared  
And the night is growing long   
The waves have come ashore   
And the ships have sailed along  
  
In the storm I can see your pain  
In the storm Shall I breath again?  
  
When the waves and wind shall fail   
And the time has come to end   
When the land is on the rise   
The sea is far and I will cry, cry again.  
  
All eyes were silently upon her and she yelled across her audience. 'I am the heir of Essil and I bare his promise.' She held up the thunderbird. 'Sheath your swords. Lay down your pistols. Drop your spears and daggers. I am Essil's heir and that is an order.' But no one put down any weapon. She held up the wood from the Cloud and continued. 'I am the Maiden of the Silver Cloud. It's time to learn the truth that we have all been blinded to for hundreds of years.' Lissandra was barely breathing. 'Put down you weapons. Now!' Not one soul obeyed. 'Why won't you do what I ask? I said put them down!' Lissandra was loosing confidence very quickly. 'Please...' she whispered, but was distracted by a skinny black cat that was rubbing its velvet fur on her ankle.  
She looked up to continue her speech, when she was suddenly flung backwards with a great force. She looked up and saw Tom Fiddle; in his hand was the pendant. He held it above the city and yelled. 'Continue!' and once again all hell broke loose. Then he turned to her, with a sheepish grin on his face. 'I am sorry, my dear. I do not make a habit of harming ladies, but you are in my way of accomplishing a goal. And I do not like it when my business is interrupted, especially by a pirate such as yourself.'  
'What?' Lissandra breathed.  
'I think you mean "pardon".' He corrected.  
'You want this war?'  
'Well, if you put it that way...' Fiddle said. 'Yes. I do.'  
'But why?'  
'It's quite simply really, maybe it to complex for a pirate though. So I'll but it into terms even you can understand; I want to demolish the pirate culture and kill all the pirates.'  
'That's simple enough for me.' Lissandra rose to her feet.  
'I realize that you're not as stupid as the rest of them.' Fiddle grinned, 'You know how to read, don't you?'  
'Possibly.'  
'I have quite a collection of books, you know, but over the past day I found out that I'm one short.'  
Lissandra eyed him suspiciously. She unsheathed her sword at her side. Fiddle did the same.  
'Guns, miss Silver Maiden?'  
'No. That's too easy.'  
'Just swords?' Fiddle implied.  
'And flesh.' Replied she. Within two seconds and a blink Lissandra released all her fury, but Fiddle countered it all the same.  
'Seriously, my dear, I thought you'd be better with a sword.' He said. Lissandra couldn't breath, her eyes hurt, and her throat swelled. She felt her brain collapse, and a clear ringing sang in her ears. Fiddle stopped and stood, watching the fall of the Silver Maiden. She gasped for air and looked at Fiddle. What was wrong with her? What happened? What will happen? Without asking, all these questions were answered by Fiddle.  
'Breath.' She heard him say. 'You suppressed all your anger and it just took me to let it free. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't let your feelings get in the way of a fight. But it's not your fault. Women are like that. They think feelings are more important than glory. You should really get your priorities right.' Fiddle laughed, it wasn't a hearty chuckle like had given before, but a harsh laugh. 'You'll be fine, Maiden, stand up and fight.'  
Lissandra straitened up right away, she wavered a bit, but stood square in front of Fiddle. She raised her sword, and then her eyebrow and spoke this. 'What's the point of glory, of there are no feelings to give a damn about it?'  
'It's called triumph, my dear. Victory is glory enough.'  
'We'll see.' And once again they broke out in a vicious sword fight, each matching the other's vigour. Fiddle's step work was quick and his blade was swift, and Lissandra couldn't find any pattern in his fighting. Their swords clashed and as they were lost in the battle of their lives. Lissandra swung high but Fiddle was ready to block before she even decided her move. Lissandra was becoming weary and tired. Even Fiddle slowed down. At last Lissanda gathered her strength and jumped quickly on the ledge overhanging the wall. She flew into the air and came down on Fiddle, sword first. Although Fiddle managed to stop her strike, they both fell on the floor in utter exhaustion.  
Lissandra's breath was as heavy Fiddle's.  
'Not bad, Maiden.' He mumbled.  
'For a pirate.'  
Fiddle smiled. 'Well, Miss. Silver Maiden,' he said sarcastically, 'Let me know when you are ready to finish what we've so stupidly started.'  
'What you've so stupidly started. Two days ago I was free and content and now I'm lying on the ground with every muscle burning of exhaustion and battling for my life.'  
'When did you plan on dying?' Fiddle stalled as he reached for his pistol. Lissandra, unknowingly, still lay on the floor.  
'I'll be old and tired when I dye, when I can't enjoy the sea or hear the gulls screeching. When I'm blind and can't watch the sunrises and sunsets. When I'm too stiff to run free.' All the while Lissandra was making this speech, Fiddle had gotten hold of his pistol. He brought it up in front of him and aimed for Lissandra's head.  
'Maiden!' He called. She turned around and in a heartbeat the blast of a gun had shot. 


	12. The Cat and the Fiddle

Chapter 11 - The Cat and the Fiddle  
  
The sound of the shot echoed in Lissandra's ears. She couldn't hear herself screaming. She saw a thick stream of dark blood on the floor. She observed the sinister smile upon Fiddle's face and the glint of light vanishing from his eyes. She was shaking with astonishment. It took both Fiddle and herself a minute to realize what had happened. Lissandra had not been shot, or even harmed. The blood was not her own. Lissandra looked down at the dead black cat lying before her. She looked back at Fiddle, whom also had an expression of surprise.  
'I missed?' Fiddle asked.  
'No. You managed to kill something, just not me. That sure adds the element of surprise.' Lissandra said nastily.  
'And disappointment on my behalf.' Fiddle sighed and pointed the pistol at Lissandra once more.  
'Is this how you want to your victory?' Lissandra said in desperation. 'You want to cheat in battle and disobey the rules of the fight. What would you celebrate? That you were a coward?' She was running out of things to say. 'How utterly immoral can a man get?'  
But Fiddle wasn't buying any of this and he pulled the trigger again. But all that followed was a click and a frown.  
'Damnit!' He yelled.  
A smile broke out on Lissandra's face. She jumped to her feet and ran for her sword. She reached the edge of the battlement, where her sword lay, when she heard a familiar voice call. 'Lissandra! Lissandra...'  
She turned. 'Jack!' He was running to her in full sprint. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fiddle ready to pounce.  
She yelled for him to go back but she only caught the formation of 'what?' on his lips before Fiddle had jumped him and put his blade to Jack's throat.  
'Stop!' Lissandra yelled with such power.  
'Don't you remember?' Fiddle laughed. 'I'm "immoral". Put down the sword miss and maybe I'll lower mine.' Lissandra obeyed and lowered her sword. 'I can't believe you did that.' Fiddle looked surprised. 'I could kill both of you right now. You'd sacrifice your life for him, wouldn't you? Why?'  
Lissandra was quiet. A million thoughts were running through her brain. What was the response he wanted from her? What was she to say? When finally she made up her mind, she agreed it was the usual stereotypical thing to say, 'I love him.'  
Fiddle smiled. It was the answer he wanted. 'Don't you see? Love is a weakness.' Fiddle was very impressed with himself for spending the last minute making this comeback statement.  
'But love itself is strong. The bond between two people can be stronger than a sword on flesh. It can even force one to give up their life.'  
'And to what point, dear missy? If one gives up their life, than they cannot love.'  
'Perhaps it is better to have ever loved than live alone.'  
'So then, what will it be, hmm?' Fiddle tightened his grip. 'Life or love?' He tightened his grip on the blade and pressed it harder against Jack's throat.  
Lissandra smiled. 'Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirates love for me.' And in a split second she flung her sword in the air with her feet and caught it in her right hand. Fiddle, astonished, started his swipe his blade on Jack's throat. But before the blade could pierce into Jack's skin, Lissandra had stabbed Fiddle in the heart. Fiddle immediately fell to the ground, leaving Jack screaming like a little girl.  
'It's just a little cut!' Lissandra laughed.  
He stopped panicking and stood in front of Lissandra. He put his grubby hands on her cold arms. 'A pirates love for me?' he laughed. 'You need a better comeback than that.'  
'It was all I could think of!'  
'I think I'll stick to the negotiating, darling. You're a better fighter than me anyway.'  
'I could kick your arse!' Lissandra said.  
'Oh my!' Jack said sarcastically. 'What's happened to Lissandra? Is that? I think it is! You're smiling!'  
'Shut up.' She blushed. But Jack just smiled back cupped his hands around her face. Their jaws locked into a ferocious kiss. But Jack pulled away. 'What are you doing?' Lissandra yelled. 'You pulled back!'  
'I'm sorry. I'm not used to kissing you without an interruption in the middle.'  
Lissandra smiled and kissed him with more vigour than ever. After their magnificent kiss she gazed into his deep eyes and he stared back in hers, until they had a rather rude awakening. A cannon hit the wall beneath them and the ledge was crumbling. They remembered that they still had a war to stop and would have to stop kissing for a while. 


	13. Plavalaguna

Chapter 12 – Plavalaguna  
  
Once more Lissandra stood on the battlement and called on the mobs to stop. But her voice was drowned out and the rioting only grew. Jack kept trying to think of a diversion to stop the fighting. But his mind was just as empty as Lissandra's and they had given up trying. There was nothing either of them could do.  
'Hey! Sparrow! Maiden!' they heard voices running up from behind. It was the governor along with Mr. Merlin, the Navy captain they had captured earlier. When finally the slightly over-weight governor had reached them he said. 'Thank you Mr. Sparrow and...' he looked at Lissandra.  
'Miss. Plavalaguna.' Answered she.  
'Right!' Said the governor. 'Miss. Plavoga.' Lissandra laughed out loud. 'If you will.' He nodded at Lissandra and held out his hand. Lissandra took it willingly and followed him to the top of the city. There she called out in a high-pitched screech, which slowed everybody down, and then the governor yelled across the crowd. 'Miss. Plaviggo and I.' Lissandra held in her laugh. 'Have reached an accord. She has proven the fact that she is the heir of Essil, and therefore the representative of the pirates. She bares the thunderbird, and according to the documents that she has shown, you must obey her. We both agreed that you must stop this riot. Put down you weapons. And we will give you reason. Ms. Plavaenigma, if you will?' With this he pointed to Lissandra to take over.  
'Sorry about the scream.' Lissandra said. 'This war was only taking place by Thomas Fiddle's actions. Just like any other servant of the Royal Navy, he wanted to see pirates gone. But this was a little different. He wanted to re-enact the war between Arolas and Essil, but with one slight difference; he wanted all of us dead. He did not do this for Bellport's citizens. He did not do this for Bellport's Navy. And he definitely did not do this for pirates. He created this riot for himself. He was counting on being the last man standing over a grave of pirates. No one would benefit from this except him. The citizens of Bellport would have lost lives; home's and loved ones. The pirates would have lost everything. But he'd be promoted, he'd be paid and he'd be respected. And for what, you ask? For causing mayhem and chaos. So once more I ask you: Put down you weapons, go to your ships and houses. And for gods sake get a goodnights sleep.'  
At first all was silent. No one budged. It was Mr. Gibbs who first moved. He put away his gun and sword. A Navy officer followed, and soon everybody did the same. Lissandra breathed once more and turned to the governor.  
'Thank you sir.' Said she.  
'No. Thank you, Miss. Plavaicemo.' Lissandra giggled.  
'You know, mate... sir.' Jack interrupted, 'I don't know what's happening to her. She used to be all depressed. And now...' He pointed at Lissandra. The governor cringed as he put his arm around him. 'She's smiling. Hell, she's even laughing.' Jack shook his head. Lissandra's smile only grew. She blushed and nodded once more at the governor in thanks and said goodbye.  
'Wait!' He called after her. 'I think we should sign a new document.' They followed the governor into his office and rewrote an agreement saying that the thunderbird pendant had no more power of title. Jack was fiddling with various objects in the office, such as a miniature golden statue of a bird in flight, as it was Bellport's sign, which made the governor hurry to get rid of them. After it document was signed, they were escorted out of the magnificent office. 'Goodnight, Miss Plavalaguna and Mr. Sparrow.' Nodded the governor. Jack held out his hand,  
  
The Black Pearl sailed away from Bellport and was swallowed by the dark night. Lissandra and Jack sat inside the warm, romantic cabin wrapped in blankets. They discussed the horrors of the past event and the emotions they held for eachother and drank a lot of rum, too much, in fact. And the night was forever lost to rum and sex. CENSORED.  
  
Fin  
  
Once again, this is dedicated to the friend I'll never forget, Lisa McKim, because she is crazy (in a good way), generous and most of all permanently  
drunk (except for when she's not) and always there to enjoy every Drama class with me (AKA yelling at Asher). Always remember that a relationship  
may die but memories last forever (and we have a lot of those).  
  
Love from Emma 'Emmelyn' Ward 


End file.
